SasuNaru Forgotten
by ZaSasukeGreatWarrior
Summary: Sasuke is a curious dancer at a gay bar, and when naruto brings him home, things come out of the closet.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at his crush dance across the floor of the bar. This isnt his first time at a gay bar, and probably won't be his last. His crush dances like a raver, fast but to the beat blaring through out the room; and onto the street. The rest of the people seemed like air to him, not seen. Boom Boom Boom, the base of the music shaked the whole building. Naruto was sitting at the bar, as the unknown dancer kept going. _Another drink, then id go ask him what his name is_, Naruto thinks. As the drink goes down his throat, he sets his cup down and gets up. _Yes, I will do this_. He gets up and walks to the dark dancer, and finally taps his shoulder. "Hey," Naruto says kinda studdering.

"Hey?" Says the boy.

"I wanted to know, can I dance with you?" Naruto asks.

"If you think you can," States the boy, obviously cocky, something naruto liked alot.

"I can."

"Whatever." They start dancing to the next song, and the boy smirks as he notices, the blond can dance, he has noticed him watching him from the bar, but never saw him dance. Naruto smiles as he sees the boys smirk. _So practicing at home was a success. _The boy starts dancing closer to naruto, almost teasing him. _Well it is a gay bar... _Naruto smirks as he to starts dancing closer to the boy. By time the song is over, the boy and Naruto are grinding on eachothers legs. _This is nice. _Naruto pulls away after the song ends.

"What is your name, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto says smiling.

"I dont like strangers."

"Eh? After dancing like that?"

"Im joking, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, Im surprized you dont know my name, almost everyone here does. Im a regular here. Come'on lets go to the bar."

"Alright," _So his name is Sasuke, He really is cute. _Naruto follows Sasuke to the bar and they take their seats.

"What do you like? I prefer Vodka."

"Vodka is fine, um why?"

"Two glasses of Vodka please, make mine a large glass," Sasuke tells the bar keep.

"Eh? let me pay."

"Nah, you already drunk alot," Sasuke smirks.

"You watch me?"

"You watch me, I just notice you," Sasuke smiles.

"Oh," Naruto kinda looks down. The Vodka gets placed at their spots. Sasuke takes a big drink out of his. Naruto just messes with the cup a little.

"You gonna drink?"

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Do you do that alot? I try not to think," Sasuke says looking at him.

"Why?"

"Because, the person my mind wanders to is in jail."

"Hmm?"

"He, accidently, killed my parents... He is my brother..." Sasuke looks down and frowns; then he takes another big drink.

"You shouldn't drink like that on an empty stomache."

"eh, I ate before i got here."

"Yeah four hours ago," Naruto adds. So Sasuke orders a side of fries.

"Happy?"

"No," Naruto looks at him.

"Why? I thought you would be, Im talking to you."

"You only notice me..."

"eh... sigh, look, when i say, 'only' i mean i like watching you, sometimes i think of following you home, but im usually to drunk to even get to the bus stop..."

"Really?"

"eh, yeah," Sasuke says looking down.

"Then come home with me, after you eat and finnish your drink!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." Naruto smiles and takes a sip of the drink in front of him. Once they have finnished eating and drinking Naruto leads him to the bus stop and they go to narutos house. Once there, Sasuke smirks.

"Ya know what would be fun?" Sasuke asks.

"What?"

"If we had one night where there were no holds barred, just do whatever we want to eachother," Sasuke says.

"Yeah!" So sasuke pins naruto and kisses him roughly, the kiss gets almost deadly rough when naruto adds in his kiss. Before they know it clothes are off. And Sasuke is licking Narutos staft. "Ohh, ahh, sasuke, hic, ahh" Soon Naruto is really hard and stiff. Sasuke places himself ontop of Naruto and inserts naruto into his tight hole.

In the morning Sasuke wakes up ontop of a strange boy with blonde hair, in a strange house, he reconizes the boy slowly, as the boy in the bar. _Thats where i must be... _Sasuke gets up, his body sore in so many ways, most of which he doesnt remember why. Thats when he notices both of their nudity. A pain in his stomache tells him he **has** to find a bathroom. Once he finds one he pukes in the toilet, and someone holds his hair from behind, a soothing voice tells him,"I told you you shouldnt have drank so much on an empty stomache. Once Sasuke can look he turns to find Naruto.

"What happened?"

"You dont remember?" Naruto asks.


	2. Chapter 2

"No, I dont, why, should i remember?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah, we had sex like crazy last night. You and i danced at the bar."

"Is that why I hurt?"

"Probably, Im sorry, was i to rough?"

"I dont know?" Sasuke says again.

"Im sorry," Naruto says, wondering why this cute guy cant remember, _maybe to much alchohal. _Naruto leads him to his room again and gets them both dressed. _Sigh, maybe that wasnt the best idea._ Naruto takes sasuke to his car. "So where do you live?" Naruto asks starting the car. Sasuke pulls out his wallet and looks at a peice of paper.

"336 Apple drive in konoha," Sasuke says.

"Luckily we are in konoha, and i know where that is." Naruto says. Naruto starts to drive off. Sasuke closes his eyes then remembers how they danced.

"You are that kid from the bar, i like you," Sasuke says looking at him.

"Yeah," Naruto says kinda frusterated.

"We did dance, you were good," Sasuke says with a small smile, "Whats your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, so do you normally forget everything after you drink?"

"Kinda," Sasuke looks down, now frowning, "Everything but what i want to forget."

"What do you want to forget?" Naruto asks.

"My brother," Sasuke says quietly.

"But he is your brother."

"That killed my parents," Sasuke adds.

"But you said it was an accident," Naruto says.

"Yeah but..." Sasuke says sadly.

"Then you should love him."

"You werent there that night."


	3. Chapter 3

"Then what happened?" Naruto asked.

"He started the fire," Sasuke pouts.

"What fire," Naruto asks, still a little annoyed.

"The fire that happened, the one that killed my family, Itachi was lighting a candle, and the candle fell, so he killed my parents," Sasuke explains closing his eyes and falls asleep.

"Doesnt sound like he ment to..." Naruto says realizing sasuke fell back asleep. After that it is a quiet car trip. Once they get to 336 Apple Drive, Naruto wakes Sasuke up. "We're here," Naruto says, hoping that Sasuke will be fine once he gets in.

"Thanks..." Sasuke says getting out and walking toward the house. Naruto pulls out of the driveway then goes back home, hoping that tonight will be better.

Naruto couldnt help but think of Sasuke all day. Once it is late he slips off to the bar to see Sasuke once more, then he promises he will forget him, and never go back to that bar again. Once at the bar he was right Sasuke'd be there, but instead of dancing he is sitting at a table alone in the back. Naruto orders a drink than wonders down to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you alright?" He asks.

"Mmm? *hic* Im fine, why? Hmm Naruto?" Sasuke asks, he had remembered everything by this point and wondered if Naruto had wanted to remember.

"Your not dancing, you are always dancing..."

"So... *hic* I wanted a night off of the staring... I.. I wanted to... To remember..."

"Remember what? I thought you only drank to forget..."

"I remember you... and I wanted... to remeber more of you..."

"Mind if i sit here then?"

"Nah..." Sasuke says as Naruto takes a seat. Sasuke closes his eyes and leans his head on his arm placed on the table. "Your right by the way..."

"About?"

"Me missing my brother... and that i should forgive him... He is the reason i am alive..."

"Mmm, then you should visit him in jail... thats where he is right?"

"Yeah. Just outside of the city actually... He probably misses me too..." Sasuke says.

"Then we will go tomorrow... Wanna stay at my house again?"

"Sure... But I am to sore for sex tonight..." Sasuke says smirking.

At Narutos later that night, Naruto plops down on the sofa. Sasuke sits on the floor looking at Naruto. "Mmm? Is something wrong?" Naruto asks.

"Nah... just thinking... you probably are really cute under that coat... would you take it off?"

"Only if you take off your shirt."

"Then you take off your shirt and coat..."

"Then you take off your pants.."

"Then you take off your pants and boxers!"

"Then you take off your boxers and armbands!" Naruto says. Sasuke stands up and starts taking off his clothes, leaving on his armbands.

"Im not taking these off..." Sasuke says as naruto takes his turn taking off his clothes.

"Why?"

"Cause Im not..." Sasuke retorts as Naruto pins him.

"Fine let me take 'em off!" Naruto smirks as he starts pulling at the fabric on Sasuke's arms. Sasuke tries pulling away but Naruto gets them off revealing many fresh cuts. "D-do you cut?" Naruto asks as Sasuke hangs his head.


End file.
